Irresistível
by Mystik
Summary: Dois pilotos descobrem que é impossível resistir ao desejo...e o amor. Dedicada ao Quartzo!


Essa fic é inteiramente dedicada ao Quartzo. Espero que goste da surpresa! Boa leitura!!  
  
Irresistível  
  
Como ele podia ser tão egoísta? Ele devia estar feliz por aquela guerra finalmente ter acabado, mas não. Estava infeliz. E sabia bem porque: ele não iria mais ver Trowa. Que desculpa ele daria afinal? Ei, precisamos nos ver mais vezes! Porque? Por que eu te amo, eu te desejo desde o primeiro dia que te vi, ta bom ou quer mais?  
  
- Eu preciso esquecer isso... – murmurou Quatre consigo mesmo.  
  
Então ele tomou uma decisão. Precisava sair, esfriar a cabeça. E beber. Muito.  
  
----------  
  
Realmente o lugar era fantástico, como Duo lhe tinha dito. Ainda bem que resolvera ficar um tempo na Terra.  
  
O local era enorme, com duas pistas de dança, uma delas numa sala fechada. No segundo andar ficavam os camarotes. O lugar era uma antiga usina de cana-de-açúcar transformada em boate. O melhor de tudo: ninguém se importava com o que rolasse ali, homem com homem, mulher com mulher, em grupo, contanto que todos se divertissem.  
  
- E aí loiro, vai querer o que? – perguntou o barman.  
  
- Vodka. Pura. – disse o árabe.  
  
- Num minuto.  
  
Logo depois, ele trouxe um copo pequeno com o líquido transparente.  
  
- Só isso?  
  
- Vai com calma. Se não quiser desmaiar vai ter que tomar em doses pequenas.  
  
- Que seja.  
  
Quatre pegou o copo e virou-o de uma só vez. A bebida queimou em sua garganta, fazendo-o tossir.  
  
- Viu só?  
  
- Mais uma.  
  
Cinco copos depois, o piloto já estava bem mais alegre. Numa voz animada, ele falou ao barman:  
  
- Vou dançar. Já volto...  
  
- Ok. – assim que o loiro saiu, ele murmurou – Outro que quer afogar as mágoas.  
  
A pista estava mais ou menos cheia, todos dançando ao som de um tecno hipnótico. O árabe se deixou levar, dançando sensualmente no ritmo da música.  
  
----------  
  
Até que o lugar não era tão ruim. Bom, vindo de Duo, a sugestão devia ser boa. O garoto trançado conhecia todas as boates da cidade. E ele precisava sair um pouco, pra parar de pensar num certo loiro.  
  
Chegando no bar, Trowa chamou o barman e pediu uma cerveja. O moreno pegou a garrafa e começou a beber devagar, olhando as pessoas dançando. Foi quando algo chamou a atenção.  
  
Aquele era o Quatre? A bebida devia estar fazendo um efeito rápido! Ele esfregou os olhos e viu a mesma cena. E engoliu em seco.  
  
O loiro usava uma calça preta apertadíssima, parecia moldada em seu corpo, deixando suas pernas deliciosas. Uma camisa azul royal de tecido maleável, que se mexia de acordo com o tronco do árabe. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados com gel.  
  
Ele dançava de olhos fechados, remexendo seus quadris pequenos sensualmente enquanto levantava os braços uma vez ou outra.  
  
Aquela era cena mais erótica que Trowa já vira em toda sua vida. O objeto dos seus sonhos mais quentes estava ali, dançando daquela maneira.  
  
Seu cérebro não raciocinava mais. Ele foi até a pista e o abraçou por trás.  
  
-------------  
  
Quatre se assustou quando alguém lhe abraçou por trás. Mas uma voz que ele reconheceria até no inferno murmurou na sua orelha:  
  
- Gosta de provocar os outros?  
  
Ele se virou meio cambaleante e gaguejou:  
  
- Tr-owa?  
  
Era mesmo ele e estava estonteante! Vestido todo de preto, aquela roupa ressaltava seu corpo maravilhoso.  
  
O moreno puxou-o para mais perto e sussurrou num tom rouco:  
  
- Eu não consigo resistir...  
  
Então ele beijou Quatre. Aquilo era tudo que o árabe mais queria para deixar de aproveitar.  
  
O beijo foi lento, quente e sensual. Suas línguas duelavam entre si. E tudo ao som daquele tecno hipnótico que não parava. Abruptamente Quatre cortou o beijo. Trowa olhou-o alarmado.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
O loiro apenas puxou-o pela mão, saindo da pista. Ele o levou até um canto mais escuro perto do bar. Chegando lá, ele encostou-se à parede, puxando o piloto de olhos verdes de encontro a si, olhando-o com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.  
  
- Quatre...você está bêbado?  
  
O árabe riu maliciosamente.  
  
- Talvez...  
  
E com isso, ele puxou-o para outro beijo, mais quente que o anterior. Trowa retribuiu com intensidade, mas uma parte da sua mente gritava que aquilo não estava certo.  
  
- Peraí... – disse o moreno cortando o beijo – vamos sair daqui.  
  
Ele puxou o garoto menor com ele até fora da boate. O certo seria leva-lo para casa, mas ele resolveu leva-lo até o hotel onde estava hospedado. Assim ficaria de olho nele.  
  
Durante o todo o trajeto Trowa usava sua extrema força de vontade para não parar e possui-lo ali mesmo, no meio da rua deserta. Quatre não dava trégua!! Fora que o loiro naquela roupa já era tentação o suficiente.  
  
Finalmente, eles entraram na suíte. O jovem se jogou na enorme cama rindo.  
  
- Vou tomar um banho e já volto. – disse Trowa. Ele murmurou para si – Um banho bem frio...  
  
Alguns minutos de água gelada depois, o piloto saiu apenas com uma toalha (Oh, My God!!!! ^____^) na cintura.  
  
- Você demorou...  
  
Ao ouvir a voz rouca de Quatre, o moreno olhou-o e prendeu a respiração.  
  
O árabe estava deitado de bruços, apenas com o lençol branco lhe cobrindo da cintura pra baixo. A luz da Lua que entrava pela varanda iluminava o quarto, criando um clima erótico e surreal. O lençol meio transparente deixava o corpo do loiro irresistível, escondendo, mas mostrando tudo ao mesmo tempo. Quatre era a perfeita figura de um anjo pecador.  
  
O moreno não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado. Só voltou a realidade quando sentiu ser empurrado. Ele caiu de costas na cama e sentiu um corpo menor subir em cima do seu. Logo sua boca foi invadida pela língua macia do loirinho, que enquanto isso se remexia de forma sensual.  
  
- Qu-atre... – gemeu Trowa. Mais um pouco e ele ia mandar sua razão para o espaço.  
  
- Você...não sabe...o quanto...eu queria isso...Trowa... – disse o árabe ofegante.  
  
Aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com o pouco de resistência que o moreno ainda possuía. Ele virou o corpo, ficando por cima do garoto menor. Sem esperar mais, ele o beijou sofregamente.  
  
O piloto alto sentiu sua toalha ser retirada e mãos ágeis explorarem seu corpo, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.  
  
Ele era ainda mais perfeito do que imaginara! Aquelas pernas maravilhosas...oh Alá, aquelas pernas!! Firmes, bem torneadas e deliciosas de se apertar. Mas não era isso que Quatre estava procurando...  
  
Trowa cortou o beijo e gemeu alto quando sentiu as mãos do loiro em seu membro já completamente enrijecido. Lentamente ele começou a manipula- lo, deslizando as mãos pequenas pra cima e pra baixo.  
  
Numa outra virada de corpo, Quatre ficou por cima novamente. Ele começou a mordiscar os mamilos do moreno, que já estavam duros de excitação. Descia com a boca pelo abdome definido, tudo isso sem parar de masturba-lo lentamente, de forma torturante.  
  
Tudo que o piloto maior podia fazer era gemer com abandono.  
  
- Quatre...oh deus...  
  
- Gosta disso? – perguntou o árabe dando uma lambida sugestiva no umbigo de Trowa.  
  
- Sim...ahn...  
  
Rindo gostosamente, ele lambeu a cabeça do membro dele, fazendo um choque percorrer seu corpo. Sem aviso prévio, ele engolfou a ereção na sua boca, sugando-a avidamente.  
  
O moreno gemeu longamente ao ver o loiro suga-lo de forma tão voraz. Onde é que ele tinha aprendido aquilo?  
  
- Oh deus...isso...  
  
Quatre sorria por dentro. Ele nunca imaginara que Trowa se entregaria daquela maneira. Mas a noite estava só começando...  
  
À medida que o piloto do Heavyarms chegava ao clímax, o árabe sugava- o mais rápido.  
  
- Oh Quatre...eu não posso mais...  
  
Nesse momento, o garoto menor arranhou sensualmente a coxa d e Trowa enquanto a outra mão massageava seu saco. Isso bastou para que ele explodisse num orgasmo tão intenso que achou que fosse desmaiar. Nunca fora desse jeito antes!  
  
O loiro engoliu a semente de Trowa, como se fosse a melhor iguaria. Lentamente ele subiu a cabeça, beijando-o pelo caminho até alcançar sua boca e beija-lo com ardor. Após alguns minutos, os dois se separaram ofegantes.  
  
- Você tem um gosto muito bom...  
  
- Hun... – o moreno sorriu misteriosamente.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Olhe na frente da cama.  
  
Quatre ficou de joelhos na cama e se deparou com um enorme espelho oval. Então sentiu o piloto mais alto abraça-lo por trás. O espelho refletia tamanha luxúria dos olhos de Trowa que o árabe gemeu fracamente, endurecendo ainda mais.  
  
- Não...acha...bom...olhar...tudo...que vou...fazer...com...você? – sussurrou roucamente o moreno enquanto depositava beijos leves pelo pescoço do pequeno. Ele terminou dando um beijo mais forte em sua nuca, deixando-a avermelhada – Você é só meu...  
  
Aquela possessividade era a coisa mais erótica que o loiro já havia visto em toda sua vida. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, não confiando nas palavras.  
  
Lentamente, o garoto de olhos verdes descia a mão pelo tórax plano do árabe, enquanto lambia e mordiscava o pescoço dele, só fazendo seus gemidos aumentarem. Quando ele parou na sua ereção, começou a manipula-la lentamente, como ele havia feito.  
  
Quatre nunca pensou que tamanho prazer pudesse existir. Aquelas mãos tocando-o...como queria desde a primeira em que o viu. Ele encostou a cabeça nos ombros fortes do outro garoto, gemendo cada vez mais alto, à medida que ele o manipulava mais rápido.  
  
Ele era lindo! Fazer aquilo com ele e ainda vê-lo suas feições distorcidas pelo prazer através do espelho era o melhor afrodisíaco do planeta.  
  
O árabe gemeu um pouco mais forte quando sentiu que Trowa estava se excitando novamente, sua ereção esfregando provocativa em suas nádegas. Ele murmurou, a respiração rápida devido ao prazer:  
  
- T-ro-wa...me pos-su-a...one-gai...  
  
Aquele pedido o pegara desprevenido. Mas vendo o rosto enevoado de prazer do piloto menor, ele se esfregando sugestivamente contra seu membro, era um convite que não podia recusar.  
  
- Eu...não tenho nada...  
  
- Eu...não m-e im-por-to...  
  
O moreno gemeu contra a orelha dele, enquanto tirava a mão do membro enrijecido. Lentamente ele começou a adentrar em seu canal apertado, fazendo-o sentir uma leve fisgada de dor. Mas aquela dor era algo que fazia sua adrenalina correr em suas veias, fazendo-o se excitar mais.  
  
- Mais rápido...  
  
Numa estocada só, o árabe foi totalmente preenchido pela ereção de Trowa. O piloto de olhos verdes gemeu, completamente inebriado pela sensação de estar dentro de seu anjo.  
  
- Faça...forte...  
  
Não esperando segunda ordem, o moreno começou a estoca-lo rapidamente, cada vez mais prazerosa que a outra.  
  
O loiro fechou os olhos, gemendo sem parar, enquanto o membro do moreno atingia sua próstata a cada nova investida. Foi quando ele ouviu uma voz sedutora em seu ouvido:  
  
- Abra os olhos...e não perca nada...  
  
Ele o fez e foi presenteado com a imagem mais erótica que já vira: Trowa atrás de si, o possuindo selvagemente enquanto sua outra mão bombeava sua ereção dolorida.  
  
- O deus...Trowa....Trowa... – repetia sem parar o árabe com os olhos vidrados naquela imagem.  
  
Ele não queria que aquilo acabasse. Mas o prazer era demais para que ele agüentasse. Ao ser atingido na próstata mais uma vez, Quatre gritou, despejando seu gozo na mão do piloto maior, e comprimindo seu ânus inconscientemente.  
  
De repente, a passagem se tornou extremamente difícil, aquelas paredes acariciando seu membro. Mais duas estocadas e Trowa gozou pela segunda vez, sentindo toda sua energia se esvair junto com sua semente que preenchia o interior de Quatre.  
  
Totalmente sem forças, os dois amantes caíram na cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente.  
  
--------------  
  
Calor. Tudo que ele sentia era algo quente pressionado contra seu corpo. O moreno abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma imagem maravilhosa: Quatre estava dormindo enroscado no seu corpo. Então não fora um sonho!! O loiro suspirou e se remexeu. Ele tinha idéia de quão sexy era? O pequeno abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
  
- Bom dia...  
  
- Bom dia anjo...  
  
O árabe corou com o apelido. E também de vergonha por ter sido tão atirado na noite passada. O que Trowa pensaria dele agora? Antes que ele pudesse dar qualquer explicação, ele ouviu algo que o fez congelar:  
  
- Aishiteru...  
  
- Ver...dade? – disse o piloto do Sandrock, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.  
  
- Nunca poderia amar outra pessoa que não fosse você.  
  
- Aishiterumo!!!!!!! – disse o loiro radiante jogando-se em cima dele e beijando-o.  
  
- Calma...não me provoque... – disse o moreno com um ar malicioso. Ao que o outro retrucou numa voz rouca:  
  
- Quer tomar um banho?  
  
- Só se você for junto...  
  
Quatre riu alegre enquanto era carregado nos braços fortes do seu amante. Quem disse que eles iam sar tão cedo dali?  
  
Enquanto isso em outro lugar...  
  
- O que você tanto anda pra lá e pra cá? – disse Heero num tom impaciente.  
  
- Eu preciso saber como estão o Trowa e o Quatre. Eu preciso! – retrucou Duo encarando-o. O japonês ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
- E porque?  
  
- Quero saber se meu plano deu certo.  
  
O outro garoto revirou os olhos.  
  
- Outros dos seus planos?  
  
- Claro! Você acha que coincidentemente eles iam para a mesma boate e com roupas incrivelmente sexy? Fui o papai aqui que arranjou tudo!!!  
  
- Baka.  
  
O americano sorriu maliciosamente. Num movimento fluído, ele sentou- se no colo do seu koi, mexendo-se sugestivamente.  
  
- Mas você me adora de qualquer maneira não é?  
  
- Cala a boca. – disse Heero beijando-o sensualmente.  
  
Fim  
  
E aí? O que acharam? Bom, agora tem algumas notinhas:  
  
- Queria agradecer a Jade, uma autora americana, por escrever fics ma-ra-vi- lho-sas de Gundam Wing!! Ela me inspirou muito!!!!  
  
- A boate existe de verdade. Ela fica aqui onde eu moro (Campinas ^__^) e se chama Usina Royal. Muito bom lá, só que não é tão liberal assim...^__~  
  
- Queria agradecer também as músicas "System", do Chester Benington, "#1 Crush", do Garbage e "Believe in me", do Lenny Kravitz por terem me inspirado nessa fic.  
  
É isso aí!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!  
  
Mystik 


End file.
